Glee 21 años después
by kchito2
Summary: Este fic no es un "happy end" como muchos quisieran, pero sí es una propuesta que hago de los chicos de New Directions luego que han pasado 21 años y han madurado. Ellos se reúnen a causa de una situación que requiere su presencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

**_En la vida, muchas veces no existen los "happy end" que nosotros deseáramos. No hay que confundir nuestra imaginación con la imaginación de los creadores de un libro, serie o película. Si concordamos, bien y si no, nadie nos quitará lo imaginado._**

**_Este fic no es un "happy end" como muchos quisieran, pero sí es una propuesta que hago de los chicos de New Directions luego que han pasado 21 años y han madurado. Espero que les guste el desarrollo de los personajes luego que dejaron las aulas._**

**_Como siempre, vale la pena resaltar que Glee es un programa de TV que le pertenece a la Fox y el siguiente fic está basado en ella._**

**1º Capítulo**

**Nuestro amigo está grave**

Rachel miraba con cierto aire de tristeza por la ventana de su habitación de un suburbio a las afueras de New York City. Era de mañana y había dejado el desayuno preparado. Aún estaba con ropa de dormir.

¿Será cierto lo que está pasando? Se preguntaba. Él ha tenido que haber comprado ya los pasajes de avión y me traerá más noticias. A pesar que estoy acostumbrada a viajar, esta vez la distancia de 900 km entre Nueva York y Ohio se me va a hacer larga… ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Tantos amigos!

De repente, algo corta su pensamiento: Dos chicos están discutiendo: El varón, delgado, alto, cabello largo y coposo, ropa bien cuidada para un joven, le dice a la mujer: –_Ya te he dicho que para mí Miley Cyrus siempre será grande. Cierto, tuvo sus problemas co-mo to-dos (Y lo resaltaba). Se casó dos veces, tuvo cuatro hijos y aun así continúa siendo la reina del pop_–

-_ja-ja-ja tú y tu reina_– Decía la muchacha, blusa multicolor, minifalda marrón y medias negras. –_Sea como sea, no podrá superar a mi Justin. Fue creciendo y se convirtió en el rey del pop y a diferencia de- tu- rei- ni-ta (y lo resaltaba), nunca ha tenido escándalos en su vida_–. Así, bajaban las escaleras discutiendo y Rachel se asoma a su puerta, tratando de disimular su tristeza y esbozando una sonrisa se dirige a ellos: –_Wendla, Melchior: Ya les he dicho que no discutan sobre ellos, pues los dos son buenos y punto. Bajen rápido que se les enfría el desayuno_–

–_Pero mamá_– iba a seguir Wendla y Rachel le dirigió una mirada que la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Melchior miraba la escena y se reía y mientras bajaban, cuchicheaban todavía discutiendo. Rachel sonrió un momento y volvió a asomarse por la ventana. Se decía a sí misma: Ya debería haber vuelto. Me comen las ansias. De repente, se echa en su cama y se le vino las ganas de cantar esa canción que le gustaba por nostálgica: "_**Time after time de Cindy Lauper**_"

Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,

and think of you

caught up in circles confusion-

is nothing new

Flashback-warm nights-

almost left behind

suitcases of memories,

time after-

sometimes you picture me-

I'm walking too far ahead

you're calling to me, I can't hear

what you've said-

Then you say-go slow-

I fall behind-

the second hand unwinds

Nuevamente se dirige a la ventana:

chorus:

if you're lost you can look-and you will find me

time after time

if you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting

time after time

after my picture fades and darkness has

turned to gray

watching through windows-you're wondering

if I'm OK

secrets stolen from deep inside

the drum beats out of time-

chorus:

if you're lost...

you said go slow-

I fall behind

the second hand unwinds-

chorus:

if you're lost...

...time after time

time after time

time after time

time after time

**[Traducción]**

Recostada en mi cama escucho el tic tac del reloj  
>Y pienso en ti<br>Retenido en círculos  
>La confusión no es nada nuevo<br>Escena en retrospectiva, noches cálidas  
>Casi dejadas atrás<br>Valijas de recuerdos  
>Tiempo después<p>

A veces tú me imaginas  
>Estoy caminando demasiado lejos<br>Tú me estás llamando  
>Yo no puedo escuchar que me dijiste<br>Entonces dices Ve despacio  
>Yo me quedo atrás<br>La segunda mano desenvuelve

Si estás perdido puedes buscar y me encontrarás  
>Una y otra vez<br>Si te caes te agarraré, estaré esperando  
>Una y otra vez<p>

Si estás perdido puedes buscar y me encontrarás  
>Una y otra vez<br>Si te caes te agarraré, estaré esperando  
>Una y otra vez<p>

Después de que mi figura se marchita  
>Y la oscuridad se convirtió en gris<br>Mirando a través de ventanas  
>Tú te preguntas si yo estoy bien<br>Secretos robados en lo más profundo  
>El tambor suena fuera de tiempo<p>

Si estás perdido puedes buscar y me encontrarás  
>Una y otra vez<br>Si te caes te agarraré, estaré esperando  
>Una y otra vez<p>

Dijiste Ve despacio  
>Yo me quedé atrás<br>La segunda mano desenvuelve

Si estás perdido puedes buscar y me encontrarás  
>Una y otra vez<br>Si te caes te agarraré, estaré esperando  
>Una y otra vez<p>

Si estás perdido puedes buscar y me encontrarás  
>Una y otra vez<br>Si te caes te agarraré, estaré esperando  
>Una y otra vez<p>

Una y otra vez  
>Una y otra vez<br>Una y otra vez

Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, sin darse cuenta que Melchior y Wendla la están mirando. Melchior le dice: – _¿Todo está bien mamá?_ –Rachel, disimulando, se seca las lágrimas fingiendo y dice: –_Si, hijo, no te preocupes; es que solamente estoy esperando a tu papá_–. Wendla dice: –_Mamá, te conocemos bien. A nosotros no nos tienes que venir con evasivas pues sabemos por qué está así. Recuerda que a él también lo queremos, pues fue más que maestro o amigo y siempre lo consideramos de la familia. También nosotros estamos preocupados_–

–_Si mamá_– Continuó Melchior –Si tienes que viajar, hazlo con libertad. Te acompañaríamos, pero sabes que estamos en competiciones de nuestro Glee Club "Supreme singers". Pero si hay algo, nos avisas, pues también tenemos amigos en Ohio–

Rachel los mira dulcemente y dice –Mis hijos– Los abraza a los dos y a todos se les llenan los ojos de lágrimas. –Ustedes salieron magníficos hijos y sé que el crédito no es sólo mío, pues no quisimos que sigan los caminos de su padre y el mío, sino que pensaran independientes–

– _¿Bromeas mamá?_ – Dijo Melchior –_Los Glee Clubs ya no son como en tu tiempo. Después de la guerra se convirtieron en la mejor medicina para curar los males de las almas de tanta gente. Dejaron de pensar que era sólo para gays y son importantes, incluso, para los equipos de deporte_– Wendla continuó: –_Aunque muchas veces no estoy de acuerdo con este obcecado, tiene razón y en parte es gracias a ti y a mi papá. Todavía sus historias son narradas en los escenarios de Broadway y la ayuda que dieron a muchas personas para recuperar su fe en la humanidad. Nosotros estamos orgullosos de ser sus hijos_–

Nuevamente, Rachel los abraza cariñosamente y en eso se escucha la puerta y a alguien subiendo las escaleras.

–Es papá–, dice Wendla contenta. Este llega antes a la puerta: –_Hola cariño_– Rachel contesta: –_Hola Jesse… ¿Traes noticias?_ – Jesse suspira y Melchior le hace una seña con los ojos a Wendla y ella mueve afirmativamente la cabeza y dice: –_Bueno, tenemos que irnos ya a la escuela. Cualquier noticia nos avisan. Felizmente mañana terminan las competiciones y no dudamos en ganar_– Al unísono todos lanzan el coro levantando los brazos: "Go Supreme singers" y se carcajean.

Luego que sus hijos se van, Jesse abraza por la espalda a Rachel quien mira contenta a sus hijos subir al ómnibus escolar. Los dos se despiden levantando la mano y regresan a su casa.

–_Ahora sí cuéntame_– dice Rachel atenta a Jesse. –_Las noticias no son buenas. Él está muy enfermo. La AZ5N3 ha mermado su salud_–

Rachel cruza los brazos y dice –_Estúpida enfermedad. No es contagiosa, simplemente se contrae y es mortal. Tantos experimentos tenían que hacer daño en algún momento. Lástima que la cura ya no funcionara en él, pues se descubrió posteriormente su tratamiento y se podía llevar durante años. Francamente, pensé que duraría más tiempo_–

Jesse prosiguió: –_Recuerda que él siempre ha sido fuerte, pero no hacía caso que debía de descansar más; eso agudizó la enfermedad. Siempre fue de energía desbordante y eso lo llevó posteriormente a Director de nuestra escuela; pero… para que nos haya hecho llamar a todos_– Hizo una pausa Jesse y continuó: –_Realmente, debe sentirse muy mal, pues nunca quiso importunarnos con sus asuntos; al contrario, le debíamos de rogar para ayudarlo, pues siempre sus proyectos fueron buenos y gracias a ellos somos lo que somos_–

–_Sí_– Continuó Rachel –_Sus sueños fueron nuestros sueños y sus triunfos los nuestros… Entonces, ¿A qué hora viajamos?_ –_A las 5.00 p.m_– dijo Jesse –_En el Aeropuerto nos estará esperando Finn_–

–_Qué bueno, pues tengo que hacerle algunas propuestas, pues él, como empresario teatral y accionista mayoritario de su canal de TV nos ayudará en una idea que tengo_–

– _¿Tú no desaprovechas ninguna oportunidad no?_ – Dijo sonriendo Jesse – _¿Pero piensas que será el momento adecuado?_ – _Yo creo que sí_–, dijo Rachel con una sonrisa segura –_pues esta vez no se trata de nosotros. Cuando te fuiste ayer en la noche para averiguar cómo iba y dijiste que temprano comprarías los pasajes, se me ocurrió una idea que la compartiré con los demás muchachos. Primero vamos a alistarnos y te contaré en el camino_–

El viaje se hizo un poco pesado, pues el motivo no era muy feliz que digamos. Al llegar, los esperaba Finn con traje elegante y una gran sonrisa el rostro. Él dijo: –_Hola Jesse, hola Rachel, los esperaba. Han estado en varias actividades, las cuales he seguido muy de cerca_– Abraza a Jesse y luego a Rachel, a la cual le da una mirada larga y Rachel baja la cabeza.

–_Hombre, se te ve muy bien. La edad ha sido generosa contigo_– Se reía Jesse –_Nosotros también sabemos de tus actividades. Tenemos que vernos más, pues solamente tenemos contacto por mail y por secretarias… ¿Y tu esposa?_ – _Aquí estoy_– dijo la todavía hermosa Santana tomándolo del brazo a Finn, quien cambió la mirada un poco avergonzado –_Ya sabes que este hombre es un despistado. Si fuera por él, todavía seguiríamos vendiendo automóviles usados_– Dijo sonriendo Santana. Rachel continuó: –_Te ha sentado bien el puesto de Ejecutiva General de Finn & López Comunications y sí, te creo todo_– dijo carcajeando Rachel y Finn se puso rojo. –_Pero ven Jesse, cuéntame de ese nuevo proyecto, pues estoy interesada, porque hasta ahora sólo hemos hablado por teléfono y eso no me gusta mucho. Mientras, hacemos las coordinaciones para el Hotel_– Dijo Santana y añadió: –_Finn, supongo que tendrás que hablar algunas cosas con Rachel, sobre todo el asunto del Teatro_– _Oh, sí, sí_– dijo Finn –_Tenemos que hablar al respecto_–

Ya solos, se miran un rato y sonríen. Finn rompe el silencio: – _¿Cómo has estado Rach? Todos estos años he sabido de tu carrera en Broadway junto con Jess, promoviendo la música y los coros, sobre todo después de la 2º Guerra del Golfo. Esta vez sí nos golpearon, pero muchos los consideramos como héroes. Las veces que hemos estado juntos con nuestros hijos, hemos cruzado pocas palabras_–

Rachel, sonriendo dijo: –_Finn, tú nunca has sido bueno para hablar y menos para mentir. Sabes que desde que embarazaste a Santana, nuestra unión se iba a hacer imposible; sin embargo, no me arrepiento, pues Jesse es un buen hombre y mis hijos son maravillosos. Después de años, ahora lo veo con claridad, no íbamos a ser felices, pues nuestros sueños eran diferentes, a pesar que la mayoría nos dedicamos al arte_–

Finn también sonrió y dijo: –_Yo tampoco me quejo, Rach, pues Santana resultó ser la esposa que necesitaba. Cuando se descubrió que el Director del Colegio Carmel estuvo empleando los fondos para asuntos suyos y quebró, Vocal Adrenaline se fusionó con New Directions convirtiéndose en el coro más poderoso de la nación. Me acuerdo que se sentían humillados y Jesse no era el mismo y cambió por completo. Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y cuando tuve mi desliz fue el primero en apoyarme y además fue respetuoso mientras rompíamos, pues antes de estar contigo de novios, me avisó lo que haría. Además mis hijos también son mi adoración y sólo Selena es cantante, pues Ricky [por Ricky Martin] duda entre la Administración de Empresas y las Ciencias y Phil no se define. Además, Santana no era la mujer que pensaba. Resultó ser una excelente mujer de negocios: Dura, fría, pero madre abnegada y cariñosa con sus hijos y después descubrí que en realidad me amaba y no me había dado cuenta. Hemos madurado Rach y creo que no hay que pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, sino en la realidad_– Se miraron un rato y cantaron "_**Ordinary World - Duran Duran**_"

Came in from a rainy Thursday

On the avenue

Thought I heard you talking softly

I turned on the lights, the TV

And the radio

Still I can't escape the ghost of you

What has happened to it all?

Crazy, some'd say

Where is the life that I recognize?

Gone away

But I won't cry for yesterday

There's an ordinary world

Somehow I have to find

And as I try to make my way

To the ordinary world

I will learn to survive

Passion or coincidence

Once prompted you to say

"Pride will tear us both apart"

Well now pride's gone out the window

Cross the rooftops

Run away

Left me in the vacuum of my heart

What is happening to me?

Crazy, some'd say

Where is my friend when I need you most?

Gone away

Aquí sonríen y siguen cantando:

But I won't cry for yesterday

There's an ordinary world

Somehow I have to find

And as I try to make my way

To the ordinary world

I will learn to survive

Papers in the roadside

Tell of suffering and greed

Here today, forgot tomorrow

Ooh, here besides the news

Of holy war and holy need

Ours is just a little sorrowed talk

And I don't cry for yesterday

There's an ordinary world

Somehow I have to find

And as I try to make my way

To the ordinary world

I will learn to survive

Every one

Is my world,

I will learn to survive

Any one

Is my world,

I will learn to survive

Any one

Is my world

Every one

Is my world[/center

**[Traducción]**

Vino de un jueves lluvioso  
>En la avenida<br>Aunque te escuché hablar suavemente

Prendí las luces, la TV  
>Y la radio<br>Aún no puedo escapar de tu fantasma

¿Qué le ha pasado a todo?  
>Loco, algunos dirían<br>¿Dónde está la vida que yo reconozco?  
>Se fue<p>

Pero no lloraré por el ayer  
>Hay un mundo común<br>De alguna forma tengo que encontrar  
>Y mientras intento hacer mi camino<br>Al mundo común  
>Aprenderé a sobrevivir<p>

Pasión o coincidencia  
>Una vez te incité a decir<br>"El orgullo nos separará"

bien, ahora el orgullo se fue por la ventana  
>cruzó las azoteas<br>se escapó  
>me ha dejado en el vacío de mi corazón<p>

¿Qué me está pasando?  
>Loco, algunos dirían<br>¿Dónde está mi amigo cuando más te necesito?  
>Se fue<p>

Pero no lloraré por el ayer  
>Hay un mundo común<br>De alguna forma tengo que encontrar  
>Y mientras intento hacer mi camino<br>Al mundo común  
>Aprenderé a sobrevivir<p>

Papeles a la orilla del camino  
>Cuentan de sufrimiento y codicia<br>Aquí hoy, olvidé mañana  
>Ooh, aquí al lado de las noticias<br>De guerra santa y necesidad santa  
>La nuestra es una charla un poco afligida<p>

Y no lloro por el ayer  
>Hay un mundo común<br>De alguna forma tengo que encontrar  
>Y mientras intento hacer mi camino<br>Al mundo común  
>Aprenderé a sobrevivir<p>

Todos  
>Son mi mundo<br>Aprenderé a sobrevivir  
>Nadie<br>Es mi mundo  
>Aprenderé a sobrevivir<br>Nadie  
>Es mi mundo<br>Todos  
>Son mi mundo<p>

Al terminar de cantar, se les acerca una todavía rubia hermosa con un joven apuesto de sonrisa segura y los saluda: –_Qué bien, nos estamos reuniendo todo el grupo__–__ ¡Quinny_! – La abrazaron los dos. En eso, llegan Santana y Finn, quienes también la abrazan. Jesse dice: –_Y tú debes ser Noah Jr. No hay nada que hacer, te pareces mucho a tu padre a esa edad_– _Bueno, Sr. con lo que me han contado, no soy tan conquistador como él_– dijo ruborizándose y provocando la risa de todos. Finn dijo: –_Debes sentirte siempre orgulloso de tu padre, pues es un héroe nacional que en la 2º Guerra del Golfo salvó a muchos de sus compañeros al evitar que caigan en las trampas que pusieron, aunque eso le costó la vida y una medalla póstuma del Congreso. Cuando estábamos con él, fue cambiando y dejó esa actitud de autosuficiencia y nadie pensó que se metería al ejército_– Quinn añadió –_Matt estaba en otra unidad y falleció también recibiendo honores póstumos_–. Todos callaron un momento recordando con nostalgia, pero sonriendo acordándose de alegrías pasadas en esos años.

Rach dijo: – _¿Y los demás muchachos?_ – Santana dijo: –_Ya se encuentran allá. Sólo falta Kurt quien llegará mañana temprano, pues ya sabes que su trabajo de director de Arte en París le toma tiempo_–

–_Bueno_– Dijo Jesse –_Vamos allá a ver cómo está_–

Se dirigen a tres autos de la empresa de Finn, salen del Aeropuerto de Ohio. En el camino, van cantando Thank you friends de Big Star:

Thank you, friends

Wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you

I'm so grateful

For all the things you helped me do

All the ladies and gentlemen

Who made this all so probable

Thank you, friends

I rejoice up to the skies

Dear ones like you, the best I do

As far as can see my eyes

All you ladies and gentlemen

Who made this all so probable

Without my friends I got chaos

I'm off in a bead of light.

Without my friends I'm swept up high by the wind

Thank you, friends (thank you, again)

**[Traducción]**

Gracias, amigos  
>No estaría aquí si no fuera por ustedes<br>Estoy muy agradecido  
>Por todas las cosas que me ayudaron a hacer<br>Todos las damas y caballeros  
>¿Quién hizo todo esto tan probable?<br>Gracias, amigos  
>Me regocijo hasta los cielos<br>Seres queridos como tú, lo mejor que tengo  
>Por lo mucho que puedes ver mis ojos<br>Todos ustedes, señoras y señores  
>¿Quién hizo todo esto tan probable?<br>Sin mis amigos estaría en caos  
>Me voy en una gota de luz.<br>Sin mis amigos sería barrido altamente por el viento  
>Gracias, amigos (gracias, otra vez)<p>

Se detienen en una casa no tan lujosa, pero agradable. En la puerta los recibe una figura conocida: – _¡Hola muchachos, los estábamos esperando!_– Era Mercedes que los recibía con una gran sonrisa. – _Ajá, con que por fin llegaron_– Dijo otra figura conocida abrazando a Mercedes: Era Azimio, el marido de Mercedes.

Jesse sonriendo dijo: – _Azimio, ¿Tú no cambias tu sarcasmo no?_ – _No hombre, si he cambiado: Ahora los aprecio mucho_– Y todos soltaron una gran y espontanea carcajada.

De repente sale una figura todavía enérgica a pesar de los años: _– ¿Quieren callarse todos? Él está descansando un poco, pues las medicinas ya no hacen tanto efecto_– Era Sue Sylvester quien los miraba con energía.

Rachel dijo: _– Lo sentimos, Srta. Sylvester, es que no nos juntábamos todo el grupo desde regular tiempo_–

– _Rach_– Dijo Sue – _Ya no soy tu profesora_– Dijo cambiando a una sonrisa – _Uds. con los años demostraron no ser unos losers, salvo Karofsky quien se volvió un delincuente y ahora está purgando 25 años por robar un Centro Comercial. Sean bienvenidos, pero tengan en consideración que está muy cansado_–

– _¿Podemos entrar?_ – Dijo Quinn.

– _Si_–. Dijo Sue – _pues me dijo que le pasara la voz apenas llegaran_–

Así, todos entran a un salón grande que había sido acondicionado a petición. En una cama yacía un hombre cansado, de cabello rubio rizado, que no fue necesario que Sue les avisara, pues estaba despierto. Al verlos les dijo: – _Mis alumnos, mis hijos, mis amigos; que gusto que hayan venido_–

En la cama yacía Will Schuester, quien poco a poco se iba muriendo a causa de la enfermedad grave de la época que ya tenía cura, pero para su caso era irreversible. La AZ5N3.

**Fin 1º Capítulo**

**Nuestro amigo está grave**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: _Glee es un programa de TV que le pertenece a la Fox, es creación de Murphy, Falchuk y Brennan y el siguiente fic está basado en este._**

**2º Capítulo**

**Me destrozaste el corazón, maldito egoísta**

_Esto fue lo que pasó en el episodio anterior. Rachel y Jesse, esposos, viajan de Nueva York a Lima, Ohio, pues su maestro y amigo Will Schuester agoniza a causa de la enfermedad AZ5N3. En el Aeropuerto, son recibidos por Finn y su esposa Santana. También llegan Quinn y su hijo Noah Jr. pues ella es viuda. En la casa de Will son recibidos por Mercedes y su esposo Azimio mientas Sue Sylvester los hace pasar al lugar donde está Will y esperan a los demás muchachos. Ahora continuemos con el episodio de Glee 21 años después._

Rachel, Jesse y Quinn difícilmente podían disimular su sorpresa. Aquél profesor dinámico y optimista que ellos conocieron, yacía débil en una cama y no podían evitar el dolor y la impotencia de verlo así.

Rachel, tomando aire dijo: –_Will, tanto tiempo. Siempre será un gusto verte a pesar de las circunstancias_– Iba a seguir hablando y Will la interrumpió: –_Rach, sabes que te conozco demasiado. No disimules ni trates de ser amable conmigo. El hecho es que me estoy muriendo y no hay nada que hacer. Sólo los llamé para despedirme_–

Esas palabras fueron tan fuertes que la impulsiva Rachel se quedó sin habla. Jesse no sabía qué hacer y Quinn, siempre fuerte, no pudo evitar que se presentaran lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras su hijo la tomaba cariñosamente del hombro.

Sue, molesta dijo: – ¡_Ay Will! Deja esa actitud. Estos chicos vienen a verte y tú los recibes así_– Y mientras se acercaban Azimio y Mercedes, Sue salía contrariada de la habitación. Se detiene en el pasadizo, golpea la pared y empieza a llorar.

**Flash Back de Sue 16 años antes**

Sue sale molesta de su oficina cerrando fuertemente la puerta a sus espaldas y se dirige a la oficina del Director. Por el camino, cheerios, jugadores de futbol, estudiantes comunes y hasta los del club de lucha se apartan a su paso, pues conocen de sobra esas escenas.

Sue entra a la oficina del Director y dice con voz fuerte: –_Schuester. ¿Cómo es eso que no le vas a permitir a las chicas participar de los entrenamientos de esta tarde?_ –

Will, sentado en la silla del Director, sonríe y dice: –_Sue, esta es una escena repetitiva_– Se para de su silla y cierra la puerta –_Tus cheerios han ganado 9 años seguidos las competiciones nacionales. Las rutinas se las saben de memoria, mucho más que los deberes escolares y cuánto quisiera eso yo. En cambio, New Directions ha ganado sólo 3 veces consecutivas desde que se fueron todos los chicos. Lo que dije fue: No asistirán al entrenamiento de las cheerios en la tarde, siempre y cuando no asuman su compromiso de ensayar después de sus competiciones, dos veces al día_"

Sue cambió de cara_: –Esa Bertha me va a escuchar. Me hace acordar a Brittany por despistada. Siendo así no hay ningún problema. Además siempre que puedes, me ayudas con las coreografías de las cheerios. ¿Cuándo vas a asumir que eres el Director y vas a dejar a otro las labores del coro, de las cheerios y los contactos externos?_ – Will sonrió y le dijo: –_Ese será el día que no digas 'Schuester' (imitando la voz de Sue) y me digas 'Señor Director' (Lo dice con aire grave). Además Sue, sabes que me gusta mucho, especialmente New Directions y las cheerios, que siempre nos dan triunfos. También sabes que si no me preocupara directamente por eso, la escuela no estaría como está ahora–_

Sue, con su sonrisa de medio lado dice: _–No Will, a pesar de los años, sigues siendo un romántico, pero ese sacrificio te ha costado caro. Algún día podría afectar tu salud–_

–_No anuncies males, Sue. Estoy en mi mejor forma. Además, me distraigo haciendo las coordinaciones, sobre todo porque los chicos ya están en diferentes universidades y varios de ellos han formado Glee clubs y yo los apoyo–_

–_Ese es tu problema Will. Nunca descansas. Tu sueño son los demás y tienes que darte un tiempo para ti–_

– _¿Y tú qué me vas a decir a mí de sacrificios? – _Dijo riendo Will_ – Sabes que los dos, a pesar de todo, somos parecidos en eso–_

–_No digas eso_– Dijo Sue fingiendo seriedad –_Pues yo tengo agradable cabello corto y tú sigues usando el mismo peinado de oveja sin desollar. Bueno, regresaré a mi oficina y llamaré a Bertha, antes que siga cometiendo más disparates_–

Sue se levanta, sale de la oficina y en la puerta, Schue le dice: –_Paciencia Sue, pues Bertha es la mejor bailarina que tienes y mi mejor cantante. Este año nuevamente triunfaremos y estoy buscando si es que pueden presentarse internacionalmente_– Sue, sin mirarlo, levanta la mano y piensa: ¿_Quién iba a pensar que lo tendría de Director a Will? Desde que se retiró Figgins, no puedo negar que lo está haciendo bien. Pero lo mejor de todo, es cuando la maldita Gina fabricó con algunas cheerios injurias contra mí para botarme de la escuela diciendo que les repartía esteroides prohibidos. Will no solamente me defendió cuando nadie lo quiso hacer, sino que las hizo botar de la escuela. Ahora, Gina está gorda, con dos hijos y casada con un mecánico de motocicletas borracho. Para no ser suficiente, cuando me caí del 2º piso mientras asesoraba a las cheerios y tuve que estar de descanso tres meses por luxarme la columna, Will se encargó de las cheerios y las hizo ganar ese año. De allí me convencí que no era el inútil que pensaba, sino una de las personas más honestas que he conocido y que me enseñó a serlo también y lo aprendí a respetar así no lo admita… __¿También a amar? ..._ Sue entró a su oficina, cerró la puerta, se sentó y empezó a cantar Back to the Star (Lily Allen):

When we were growing up you always

Looked like you were having such fun

You always were and you always

Will be the taller and the prettier one

People seem to love you

They gravitate towards you

That's why I started to hate you so much

And I just completely ignored you

I don't know why I felt the need to keep it up for oh, so long

It's all my fault I'm sorry you did absolutely nothing wrong

I don't know why I felt the need to drag it out for all these years

All the pain I've caused you, the constant flow of all the tears

Believe me when I say that I cannot apologize enough

When all you ever wanted from me was a token of my love

And if it's not too late could you please find it deep within your heart

To try and go back, go back to the start?

Go back to the start

I've been so evil with my constant invasions

But you made it so easy for me, you always rise to the occasion

I'll always pull you up on every stupid thing that you say

But I found it so entertaining, messing around with your head

I don't know why I felt the need to keep it up for oh so long

It's all my fault I'm sorry you did absolutely nothing wrong

I don't know why I felt the need to drag it out for all these years

All the pain I've caused you, the constant flow of all the tears

Believe me when I say that I cannot apologize enough

When all you ever wanted from me was a token of my love

And if it's not too late could you please find it deep within your heart

To try and go back, go back to the start?

Go back to the start, go back to the start, go back to the start

This is not just a song, I intend to put these words into action

I hope that it sums up the way that I feel to your satisfaction

I don't know why I felt the need to keep it up for oh so long

It's all my fault I'm sorry you did absolutely nothing wrong

I don't know why I felt the need to drag it out for all these years

All the pain I've caused you, the constant flow of all the tears

Believe me when I say that I cannot apologize enough

When all you ever wanted from me was a token of my love

And if it's not too late could you please find it deep within your heart

To try and go back, go back to the start?

Go back to the start

**[Traducción]**

Cuando íbamos creciendo tu parecía que siempre te divertías  
>Tú siempre fuiste y serás el más alto y el más guapo<br>La gente parecía que te quería  
>Ellos giraban en torno a ti<br>Por eso es por lo que empecé a odiarte tanto  
>Y te ignoré completamente<p>

No sé por qué sentí la necesidad de mantenerlo por mucho tiempo  
>Y es todo mi fallo lo siento tu no hiciste absolutamente nada malo<br>No sé por qué sentí la necesidad de alargarlo todos estos años  
>Todo el dolor que te he causado<br>El constante flujo de todas esas lágrimas  
>Créeme cuando te digo que no puedo pedir el suficiente perdón<br>Cuando todo lo que querías de mí era una señal de mi amor  
>Y si no es demasiado tarde<br>Podrías encontrarlo en el fondo de tu corazón  
>Intentarlo y volver al principio<br>Volver al principio

Te he visto tan malo con mis constantes invasiones  
>Pero tú lo hiciste tan fácil para mi<br>Tú siempre causabas la ocasión  
>Yo siempre te empujaré en cada estúpida cosa que tú digas<br>Pero lo encontré tan entretenido  
>Meterme en tu cabeza<p>

No sé por qué sentí la necesidad de mantenerlo por mucho tiempo  
>Y es todo mi fallo lo siento tu no hiciste absolutamente nada malo<br>No sé por qué sentí la necesidad de alargarlo todos estos años  
>Todo el dolor que te he causado<br>El constante flujo de todas esas lágrimas  
>Créeme cuando te digo que no puedo pedir el suficiente perdón<br>Cuando todo lo que querías de mí era una señal de mi amor  
>Y si no es demasiado tarde<br>Podrías encontrarlo en el fondo de tu corazón  
>Intentarlo y volver al principio<br>Volver al principio

Esto no es solamente una canción  
>Intento poner estas palabras en práctica<br>Espero que esto resuma el modo que yo siento para tu satisfacción

No sé por qué sentí la necesidad de mantenerlo por mucho tiempo  
>Y es todo mi fallo lo siento tu no hiciste absolutamente nada malo<br>No sé por qué sentí la necesidad de alargarlo todos estos años  
>Todo el dolor que te he causado<br>El constante flujo de todas esas lágrimas  
>Créeme cuando te digo que no puedo pedir el suficiente perdón<br>Cuando todo lo que querías de mí era una señal de mi amor  
>Y si no es demasiado tarde<br>Podrías encontrarlo en el fondo de tu corazón  
>Intentarlo y volver al principio<br>Volver al principio

**Fin del flash back de Sue**

Sue dijo en voz baja: _– ¡Oh Will! No eres el mismo desde que murió tu esposa_– De repente, una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos. Era Rachel que le dijo: –_Sue ¿Desde cuándo está así?_ – _Desde hace tres días; parece que la nostalgia está haciendo efectos en él y piensa que su vida ha sido inútil. Personalmente me siento frustrada, pues no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo_– Añadió Sue con un gesto de desagrado.

–_Entonces vine en buen momento_– Dijo Rachel con sonrisa segura. Sue la miró y nuevamente tenía esa medio sonrisa que ponía cuando veía que algo estaba en progreso: – _¿La vieja Rachel volviendo a las andadas? ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora? – Ven y te lo explico_– Dijo Rachel jalándola del brazo y cuchicheando. Sue hizo un gesto de admiración y dijo: –_No te preocupes. Él no se dará cuenta de nada. Ya tengo pensado algo para distraerlo_– Dijo Sue poniendo las manos en los hombros de Rachel y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Suena el timbre y aparece una figura conocida en la puerta: Era una señora madura, pero todavía simpática, acompañada de una hermosa rubia vestida sobriamente y con pose orgullosa. Rachel voltea y dice: –_Mamá, pensaba que no te vería hoy. Tenía entendido que estabas en Montreal_– Shelby sonrió y le dijo: –_Es que Beth me ayudó a dejar todo listo en la Escuela de Danza Moderna. Eso de ser Directora Ejecutiva es un trabajo arduo, pero pude salir de eso_– Ahora se dirigió a la rubia y le dijo: – _¿Y tú hermanita, qué te cuentas, ya estás saliendo con alguien?_ – Beth sonríe y le dice: –_A diferencia tuya, querida hermana mayor, yo me propongo primero hacer un carrera en lugar de estar botando la baba por algún hombre. Eso vendrá después; ahora no tengo tiempo_– Rachel añade riéndose: –Digna hija de tu madre. _¿Qué más iba a ser una excelente Directora de eventos de la escuela de danza de mamá?_ – Ahora las dos ríen y Beth añade: _– ¿Papá está allí?_ – Rachel cambia de expresión y le dice: –_Si, pero no se impresionen, pues su ánimo está muy bajo. Quinn y Noah Jr. están allí_– _¿Mamá y mi hermano? ¡Qué bien! Pensé que no habían llegado. Tengo muchas cosas que conversar con ellos, sobre todo con Noah, pues es un excelente guitarrista y quiero contar con sus servicios_ Dijo Beth y Sue añadió –_Oye niña, ¿Tú no descansas ni siquiera en momentos así? Disfruta más de la vida. Mira lo que pasó con tu tía Sue– No tía, pero es que me gusta aprovechar todo momento, pues sé que otros pueden salir beneficiados con esto. Además, sabes que siempre he admirado tus logros y espero un día estar a la altura_– Dijo Beth dándole un cariñoso y cómico abrazo que Sue remedaba rechazar y esta dijo: –_Ya, ya. Los momentos dulzones para después. Mejor pasen de una vez_– Rachel puso una mano en el hombro de Shelby y dijo: –_Pasen Uds. Tengo que conversar unos momentos con mamá_–

Sue y Beth pasaron y Shelby preguntó: – _¿Qué pasa Rach? Esa cara no me gusta nada_– Rachel dijo: –_Mamá: ¿Crees que si hubiera seguido con Finn, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes?_ – Iba a seguir hablando y Shelby interrumpe: –_Rach. Hace años tuvimos esta conversación y mi opinión no ha cambiado en nada. Lo importante es lo que eres ahora, con el hombre maravilloso que te casaste y tus hijos, mis nietos, dos soles de felicidad. Nunca pienses en lo que podría ser. Siempre acepta la realidad y sácale partido a eso. Si viviera con pensamientos como el tuyo, todavía seguiría casado con Will y ambos sufriríamos, sobre todo Beth que lo quiere como un verdadero padre. ¿Ya ves Melchior y Wendla? Lo quieren como un verdadero abuelo, cosa que quizás no hubiera sido posible si no nos divorciábamos hace 15 años, pues nuestros sueños eran diferentes, ya que mientras Will quería permanecer en la escuela, yo quería recorrer el mundo y fundar mi propia Academia de Danza en Montreal. Lo único que lamento es el sufrimiento posterior que tuvo con su esposa cuando murió; pero lo que sí estoy seguro que Will estuvo más contento así, sobre todo por la gran obra que hizo en la escuela_– Rachel movió la cabeza afirmativamente y dijo –_Gracias mamá, ahora pasa, pues tengo que buscar a los demás muchachos para coordinar algo que te diré después_– Mientras Shelby pasaba, Rachel se quedaba pensando un rato.

**Flashback Rachel 19 años antes**

**POV Finn**

Vocal Adrenaline y New Directions se habían fusionado y se convirtieron en el más poderoso coro de la región. El Director Figgins ahora era un convencido de la importancia de éste y los promovía, aunque siempre había un grupo que los trataba mal y a la cabeza estaban Azimio y Karofsky. El coro era liderado por Rachel, Finn y Jesse. Eran tres grandes amigos que daban fortaleza a todo el coro.

Esa mañana, Finn camina preocupado. Había sido una bomba para él y se increpaba: _¿Por qué lo tuve que hacer? ¿Tanta era mi inseguridad? Ahora no hay remedio; pero es que Rach, siempre del brazo de Jesse. Claro, él es mi amigo, pero a pesar de mis advertencias, Rach no me hacía caso; pero meterme justo con ella. Claro, siempre me gustó. Además, fue mi primera experiencia con ella; pero ¿Embarazada? Pensaba que eso no pasaba si es que lo hacía rápido. Qué tonto fui. Lo peor de todo que, como siempre, los chicos ya se están enterando, pues Santana quiere que de todas maneras lo reconozca._

En esos pensamientos, ve que Rachel, muy contenta, viene, como siempre, del brazo de Jesse y toma la dirección contraria del pasadizo. Se encuentra con Puck y Quinn, quienes adivinan la escena. Finn se sobre para y quiere sonreír, pero no puede. Puck le dice: –_Bro, esa no es la forma. Ya hemos pasado por algo parecido y viste los resultados. Mientras más temprano se entere Rachel de la situación, va a ser mejor_– _Además, sabes que Rachel es muy impetuosa, pero también sensible y si es que se entera por otros medios, ella va a sufrir mucho. ¿Meterte con Santana? ¿Qué tenías por la cabeza?_ – Dijo Quinn molesta y levantando los ojos. –_Pero es que Rachel y Jesse_– _Rachel y Jesse, Rachel y Jesse ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir? No pongas excusas y asume tu irresponsabilidad_– Dijo Kurt, quien se unía al grupo con Mercedes. Llegan Sam y Sunshine, quienes son novios. Sam dice: –_Finn, te admiraba Bro, sé que eres humano; pero ¿Hacerle eso a Rachel? Sabes que ella te adora y no se merecía eso_– _Además, pones en peligro todo el coro, pues estábamos en nuestro mejor momento. Con Rachel estábamos ensayando voces y pensábamos incluir a Santana. Ahora no creo que se haga_– Dijo Sunshine. Llegan de la mano Santana y Brittany. Santana dice: – ¿Ya le dijiste a Rachel? _No puedo esperar más, debo vivir contigo, pues mis padres me desheredaron, ya que ellos, como comerciantes de ganado, querían casarme con un texano y no con un perdedor como tú_– _Si, pero qué bien que no te negaste a acostarte conmigo, además, ese hijo que llevas en el vientre es mío y con eso lo estás insultando_– Mientras iba diciendo eso, pues miraba fijamente a Santana, no se daba cuenta que los chicos le hacían señas. Él voltea y era Rachel, acompañada de Jesse, con una expresión de horror y tristeza.

Se produjo un silencio largo y Brittany dijo: –_Y pensar que dicen que yo soy la tonta del grupo_– Todos los demás la hicieron callar.

Rachel se acercó poco a poco a Finn y le tira una cachetada y dice: –_Te adoraba, te idolatraba, eras la razón de mi vida, mi fuerza… ¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Por qué hiciste eso conmigo? Me destrozaste el corazón, maldito egoísta_– Mientras decía eso, le tiraba puñetes en el pecho y Finn balbuceaba –_Pero es que tú y Jesse siempre… pero cariño_– _Iba a tomarla de los hombros y Rachel le dice: –No te atrevas a tocarme. Hemos terminado y punto_– Se da la media vuelta y empieza a caminar por el largo pasillo. Finn canta Everybody's changing de Keane:

You say you wander your own land

But when I think about it

I don't see how you can

You're aching, you're breaking

And I can see the pain in your eyes

Says everybody's changing

And I don't know why

So little time

Try to understand that I'm

Trying to make a move just to stay in the game

I try to stay awake and remember my name

But everybody's changing

And I don't feel the same

You're gone from here

Soon you will disappear

Fading into beautiful light

'Cause everybody's changing

And I don't feel right

So little time

Try to understand that I'm

Trying to make a move just to stay in the game

I try to stay awake and remember my name

But everybody's changing

And I don't feel the same

So little time

Try to understand that I'm

Trying to make a move just to stay in the game

I try to stay awake and remember my name

But everybody's changing

And I don't feel the same

Oh

Everybody's changing

And I don't feel the same

**[Traducción]**

Dices que vagas en tu mundo  
>Pero cuando pienso en ello<br>No veo cómo puedes

Estás afligido, estas bravo  
>Y puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos<br>Decir que todos están cambiando  
>Y no sé por qué<p>

Un pequeño tiempo  
>Tratar de entender que soy<br>Tratando de hacer un movimiento para quedarme en el juego  
>Trato de quedarme despierto y de recordar mi nombre<br>Pero todos están cambiando y no siento lo mismo

(Instrumental)

Te has ido de aquí  
>Pronto desaparecerás<br>Te apagaras en una hermosa luz  
>Por qué todos están cambiando<br>Y no me siento bien

Un pequeño tiempo  
>Tratar de entender que soy<br>Tratando de hacer un movimiento para quedarme en el juego  
>Trato de quedarme despierto y de recordar mi nombre<br>Pero todos están cambiando y no siento lo mismo

(solo)

Un pequeño tiempo  
>Tratar de entender que soy<br>Tratando de hacer un movimiento para quedarme en el juego  
>Trato de quedarme despierto y de recordar mi nombre<br>Pero todos están cambiando y no siento lo mismo.

Finn iba a seguirla, pero Jesse se interpone y le dice: –_No Finn, no es el momento. Déjala tranquila, pues debe estar destrozada_– Finn le contesta: –_Aprovéchate ahora que puedes. No te voy a hacer caso, déjame pasar_– _Escúchate Finn, sabes que no es cierto eso; siempre he respetado nuestra amistad_– Dijo Jesse. –_No se peleen_– Dice Brittany, pero Finn iba a empujar a Jesse y se escucha la voz de Will que le dice: –_Detente Finn. A mi oficina ¡Ahora! –_

Finn se detiene y sigue al profesor Schuester a su despacho. Toma asiento y le dice: – _¿Qué hiciste Finn? No era la forma de hacer las cosas. Ahora, tienes que dedicarte a pensar en Santana y el hijo que tienen, pues sus padres le han retirado la pensión y la han botado de su casa_–

Finn le contesta: –_Lo sé Mr. Schue y voy a tomar esa responsabilidad, pues como Ud. sabe, mi madre es madre soltera. Pero tengo que buscar a Rachel para explicarle_– _Tú no tienes que explicarle nada; los hechos hablan por sí mismos. Tienes que dejar que se tranquilice. Yo voy a hablar con ella. Además, a ella le interesa mucho New Directions y no creo que se aparte del todo. Tú no hagas nada, pues va a ser peor_ –Pero no quiero renunciar a ella– Mr. Schue, parándose y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo lentamente: –_Finn. Desde el momento que te acostaste nuevamente con Santana, ya estabas renunciando a Rachel_– Finn iba a decir algo, pero sabía que Will tenía razón.

**Fin POV Finn**

**POV Rachel**

Rachel camina apurada por el pasillo de la escuela mientras le caen lágrimas de los ojos. Mercedes, Kurt, Sam y Sunshine la acompañan de lejos, pues saben cómo es ella. Azimio y Karofsky le cierran el paso. Azimio dice: – _¿Qué pasa Berry, problemas en el paraíso? ¿El Finnocente te hizo la Rachelcente? ¡Qué tonta eres!_ – Rachel se iba a poner fuerte, pero empezó a sollozar desconsoladamente y empezó a correr, siendo seguida por Kurt y Sunshine. Mercedes se acercó y le tiró una estruendosa cachetada a Azimio y le dijo: –_Maldito infeliz ¿Qué, acaso no tienes sentimientos? Madura, pues ya vamos a terminar la escuela. Rachel está pasando quizás por el peor momento de su vida y sales con esas cosas. Sé hombre y compórtate como tal_– Karofsky le dice: _– ¿Tú que tienes grandota?_ La iba a empujar y se atraviesa Sam que le dice: –_Ni te atrevas a tocar a una mujer o te meterás conmigo_– Karofsky hace muecas con la cara y se va riéndose, pero Azimio se queda un rato mirando a Mercedes. Ella está volteada y él se acerca por detrás y le dice: –_No soy tan insensible, pues mi papá se fue con otra mujer y yo me encargo de mi madre. Pensaba que lo de Finnocente era exageración_ – Yo _no te pedí explicaciones_– Dijo fríamente Mercedes y añadió: –_A quien deberías de pedir disculpas es a Rachel_ –_Bueno, lo haré _–dijo Azimio, provocando una reacción de sorpresa en Mercedes –_La verdad que nunca antes una mujer me había tirado una cachetada y sé que me lo merecía. Mira Mercedes, a ti también te debo una disculpa… Te invito un café y unas donas_– Mercedes, más por curiosidad que por ganas, acepta la invitación.

Rachel quiere estar sola y para eso se dirige a su refugio, el salón de actos de la escuela, que sabe que a esa hora está vacío. Recuerda todo lo que ha pasado y no lo puede creer. Empieza a llorar y canta Cry me a river (Justin Timberlake):

You were my sun

You were my earth

But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no

So you took a chance

And made other plans

But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no

You don't have to say, what you did,

I already know, I found out from him

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me

Why did you leave me, all alone

Now you tell me you need me

When you call me, on the phone

Girl I refuse, you must have me confused

With some other guy

Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn

To cry, cry me a river

Cry me a river-er

Cry me a river

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

I know that they say

That somethings are better left unsaid

It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it

(Don't act like you don't know it)

All of these things people told me

Keep messing with my head

(Messing with my head)

You should've picked honesty

Then you may not have blown it

(Yea..)

You don't have to say, what you did,

(Don't have to say, what you did)

I already know, I found out from him

(I already know, uh)

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

(No chance, you and me)

And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me

Why did you leave me, all alone

(All alone)

Now you tell me you need me

When you call me, on the phone

(When you call me on the phone)

Girl I refuse, you must have me confused

With some other guy

(I'm not like them baby)

Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn

(It's your turn)

To cry, cry me a river

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river-er

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river

(Baby go on and just)

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be... leaving

You don't have to say, what you did,

(Don't have to say, what you did)

I already know, I found out from him

(I already know, uh)

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

(No chance, you and me)

And don't it make you sad about it

Cry me a river

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river-er

(Baby go on and just)

Cry me a river

(You can go on and just)

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Cry me a river

(Baby go on and just)

Cry me a river-er

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river

(Cause I've already cried)

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)

Cry me a river

Cry me a river, oh

Cry me a river, oh

Cry me a river, oh

Cry me a river, oh

(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh

(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh

(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh

(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh

(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh

(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river

(Cry me, cry me)

**[Traducción]**

Tú eras mi sol  
>Tú eras mi tierra<br>Pero no sabías todas las maneras en las que yo te amaba, no  
>Así que tomaste una ocasión<br>E hiciste otros planes  
>Pero apuesto a que no pensaste que tu cosa se vendría abajo a estrellarse, no<p>

No tienes que decir, lo qué hiciste,  
>Ya lo sé, lo supe por él<br>Ahora simplemente no hay ninguna oportunidad, para ti y para mi, nunca la habrá  
>Y ¿No te hace sentir triste eso?<p>

Tú me dijiste que me amabas  
>¿Por qué me dejaste, completamente solo?<br>Ahora me dices que me necesitas  
>Cuando me llamas, por teléfono<br>Chica me niego, me debes de haber confundido  
>Con algún otro chico<br>Tus puentes fueron quemados, y ahora es tu turno  
>De llorar, llorarme un río<br>Llórame un río-o  
>Llórame un río<br>Llórame un rio-o, sí, sí

Sé que se dice  
>Que es mejor dejar algunas cosas sin decir<br>No era como que tú solamente hablaste con él y lo sabes  
>(No actúes como si no lo supieras)<br>Todas éstas cosas que la gente me dijo  
>Siguen metiéndose con mi cabeza<br>(Metiéndose con mi cabeza)  
>Debiste haber escogido la honestidad<br>Entonces podría ser que no lo hubieras acabado (Sí…)

No tienes que decir, lo qué hiciste,  
>(No tienes que decir, lo qué hiciste)<br>Ya lo sé, lo supe por él  
>(Ya lo sé, uh)<br>Ahora simplemente no hay ninguna oportunidad, para ti y para mí, nunca la habrá  
>(No hay oportunidad, para ti y para mi)<br>Y ¿No te hace sentir triste eso?

Tú me dijiste que me amabas  
>¿Por qué me dejaste, completamente solo? (Completamente solo)<br>Ahora me dices que me necesitas  
>Cuando me llamas, por teléfono (Cuando me llamas por teléfono)<br>Chica me niego, me debes de haber confundido  
>Con algún otro chico (Yo no soy como ellos nena)<br>Tus puentes fueron quemados, y ahora es tu turno (es tu turno)  
>De llorar, llorarme un río (Ve y simplemente)<br>Llórame un río-o (Ve y simplemente)  
>Llórame un río (Nena ve y simplemente)<br>Llórame un rio-o, sí, sí

Oh (Oh) El daño está hecho  
>Así que supongo que me iré Oh (Oh)<br>El daño está hecho  
>Así que supongo que me iré Oh (Oh)<br>El daño está hecho  
>Así que supongo que me iré Oh (Oh)<br>El daño está hecho  
>Así que supongo que me… iré<p>

No tienes que decir, lo qué hiciste,  
>(No tienes que decir, lo qué hiciste)<br>Ya lo sé, lo supe por él (Ya lo sé, uh)  
>Ahora simplemente no hay ninguna oportunidad, para ti y para mi, nunca la habrá<br>(No hay oportunidad, para ti y para mi)  
>Y ¿No te hace sentir triste eso?<p>

De llorar, llorarme un río (Vé y simplemente)  
>Llórame un río-o (Nena ve y simplemente)<br>Llórame un río (Puedes ir y simplemente)  
>Llórame un rio-o, sí, sí<p>

Llórame un río-o (Nena ve y simplemente)  
>De llorar, llorarme un río (Ve y simplemente)<p>

Llórame un río (Porque yo ya he llorado)  
>Llórame un rio-o, sí, sí (No voy a llorar nunca más, sí, sí)<p>

Llórame un río  
>Llórame un río, oh<br>Llórame un río, oh  
>Llórame un río, oh<p>

Llórame un río, oh (Llórame, llórame)  
>Llórame un río, oh (Llórame, llórame)<br>Llórame un río, oh (Llórame, llórame)  
>Llórame un río, oh (Llórame, llórame)<p>

Llórame un río, oh (Llórame, llórame)  
>Llórame un río, oh (Llórame, llórame)<br>Llórame un río, (Llórame, llórame)

Al terminar, se cubre el rostro con las manos. Escucha un ruido y dice: – _¿Quién está ahí? Si es un acosador, le aviso que tomé clases de artes marciales_– – _No te preocupes; soy yo Rach_– era Will. – _Profesor Schue_– Dice Rachel y se pone a llorar. Will pasa cariñosamente su brazo y la acurruca y le dice: – _Lo sé, niña, lo sé. Sabes que, aunque no soy tu padre, estoy casado con tu madre y aunque ella se niega a reconocerlo, para mí eres especial. Mira Rach. Lo que hizo Finn no estuvo bien y tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias; pero mira bien, ya vas a terminar la escuela y tienes que madurar. Entre los dos: Sabes que esto podía pasar en algún momento_– _Pero yo lo quiero_– Decía Rachel llorando. – _No lo dudo; pero, ponte a pensar: Si esto sucedió, fue porque los lazos entre los dos no eran tan fuertes como pensabas; además, debes reconocer que últimamente salías más con Jesse que con Finn_– Dijo Will. – _Pero ese no era motivo…_– Dijo Rachel ahogándosele la voz. – _Tienes razón, pero por algo suceden las cosas. Yo no te voy a decir cómo vivir tu vida, pero siempre has dicho que tus sueños están sobre todo. Se acercan las nacionales y te necesito…Te necesitamos; pero te voy a dar unos días de descanso, si quieres_– Dijo Will y Rachel continuó: _– No profesor. Déjeme hoy día y mañana estaré en los ensayos_– _Muy bien, esa es la Rachel que quería ver_ Contestó Will; aun así, Rachel todavía lloraba, pero como algo que había perdido de su adolescencia y que sentía que se enfrentaba a otra época de su historia. Apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Will y este, mientras piensa en ella y en Finn, canta Victim of a foolish heart de Joss Stone:

Your scars where still showing when I first met you, baby

From all the wrong she had done to you

And I came along and applied a little loving

Slowly but surely I brought u through

Now she's back to recinlde that old flame

She's got a different angle, baby

But she's playing the same old game

Baby, don't be the victim of a foolish heart

Don't let her lies get next to you

She's just trying to tear us apart

And she's trying to make, to make me a victim too

Now I know she come around here everytime I leave

Cos she knows she's still on your mind, on your mind

See, even a wise man jumps in misery somewhere down the line

But only a fool will jump the second time

Our affair is growing stronger every day

Don't let her... steal our happiness away

Don't be the victim of a foolish heart

Don't let her lies get next to you

She's just trying to tear us apart

And she's trying to make, to make me a victim too

Now she's back to recinlde that old flame

She's got a different angle, baby

But she's playing the same old game

Baby, don't be the victim of a foolish heart

Don't let her lies get next to you

Ooh, she's just trying to tear us apart

And she's trying to make, to make me her victim too

Im not gonna let her make

Im not gonna let her um

Im not gonna let her make

Im not gonna let her um

...

Cant you see what she's doing to you boy?

Don't be a victim

**[Traducción]**

Tus cicatrices aún se veían la primera vez que te conocí nena  
>Por todo lo malo que ella te había hecho<br>Y vine y te di un poco de amor  
>Lento pero seguro de que te sacaría adelante<p>

Ahora ella está de vuelta para reencender esa vieja llama  
>Tiene un ángulo diferente nena<br>Pero está jugando el mismo juego viejo

Nena no seas la víctima de un tonto corazón  
>no dejes que sus mentiras lleguen junto a ti<br>Solo está tratando de separarnos  
>Y está tratando de hacerme, de hacerme una víctima también<p>

Ahora sé que ella viene cada vez que me voy  
>Porque sabe que está en tu mente, en tu mente<br>Mira, incluso un hombre sabio brinca en miseria en algún lugar debajo de la línea  
>Pero solo un tonto brincaría una segunda vez<br>Lo nuestro está creciendo más fuerte cada día  
>No dejes que ella se robe y lleve nuestra felicidad lejos<p>

No seas la víctima de un tonto corazón  
>no dejes que sus mentiras lleguen junto a ti<br>Solo está tratando de separarnos  
>Y está tratando de hacerme, de hacerme una víctima también<p>

Ahora ella está de vuelta para reencender esa vieja llama  
>Tiene un ángulo diferente nena<br>Pero está jugando el mismo juego viejo

Nena, no seas la víctima de un tonto corazón  
>no dejes que sus mentiras lleguen junto a ti<br>Solo está tratando de separarnos  
>Y está tratando de hacerme, de hacerme una víctima también<p>

No voy a dejar que ella haga  
>No voy a dejar que ella um<br>No voy a dejar que ella haga  
>No voy a dejar que ella um<p>

No puedes ver lo que ella te está haciendo niño?

No seas una victima

**Fin del Flashback de Rachel 19 años antes**

Cuando Rachel iba a pasar, se escucha el timbre y abre la puerta. Eran Brittany y su esposo Mike quienes llegaban. –_Hola Rach_– Dice Mike –_Tan hermosa como siempre_– _Y tú tan galante_– le responde Rachel con una sonrisa… _– ¡Brittany! ¿Y esa cara?_ – _Es que no sé si le dejé comida a mi gato. Cuando no come, se va donde el vecino y a él no le gusta_ – _¿Al vecino?_ – Dijo Rachel –_No, a mi gato. Es que el vecino come comida chatarra no más_– Mike sonríe y le dice: –_No te preocupes, querida; eso lo tengo cubierto. Al gato lo dejé con Suzie Pepper, pues a ella le encantan los animales_– Brittany sonríe y mueve la cabeza afirmativamente. Rachel se ríe y dice: –_Uds. son las pareja perfecta en el amor y en el baile. ¿Qué tal les fue por España?_ _– ¡Muy bien!, respondió Mike. Allá han sabido apreciar nuestro baile asiático americano. Estuvimos antes por Berlín, Roma y Paris, donde vimos a Kurt en su escuela de arte. Él vendrá mañana, nos dijo_– _Sí, ya me enteré_– Contestó Rachel. Cuando estaba diciendo eso, se aparecen Sam y Sunshine, esposos. –_Hola pequeña Berry_– Dice Sunshine riéndose y contesta Rachel –_Hacía tiempo que no me llamaban así; claro, como tú tan grandaza_– Y las dos se rieron. Sam dice: – ¿_No me vas a saludar Rach? _– _¿Cómo piensa Ud. eso, agradable magnate de los comics modernos? _– _Ya te dije que es novela gráfica_–Dijo Sam –_Pero ya sé que es broma. Si puedo soportar el calor de Texas, de seguro puedo soportarte a ti_– Y todos se rieron – _¿Y Jesse?_ – Preguntó Sunshine. –_Está adentro con los demás. También llegaron mi mamá y Beth _– _Entonces pasaremos_– Dijo Sam y los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Will.

Cuando Rachel iba a cerrar la puerta, se escuchó un silbido. Eran Tina y Artie, su esposo. Artie caminaba con un bastón y estaba abrazado con Tina. –_Muchachos, los esperaba_– Dijo Rachel con la mejor de sus sonrisas. –_Artie, se te ve bien_– _Gracias Rach. Milagros de la medicina moderna. Me operaron con láser y dentro de unos meses dejaré el bastón_– Dijo Artie _–Lástima que no haya milagro para Mr. Schue_– Añadió Tina de forma triste – _¿Cómo está?_ – Dijo preocupado Artie. –_No está tan bien; pero yo me encargaré de eso_–Los dos sonrieron, pues conocían a Rachel. En eso, sale Finn y Rachel le dice: –_Qué bueno que te apareciste. Tengo que decirte algo_– Lo jala del brazo y le habla unos momentos. Finn cambia de cara y se pone feliz y dice: _– ¿De veras? ¡Cómo no! Lo haré inmediatamente. Acompáñame y haré unas llamadas_– Sale Santana y dice – _¿En qué andarán estos dos? Me hacen recordar tiempos pasados_– Jesse sonríe atrás suyo, acompañado de los demás muchachos, pues Will necesitaba dormir un rato. –_No te preocupes Santi. Vengan todos y les explicaré lo que me contó Rach cuando veníamos desde Nueva York_– Juntó a los muchachos y Jesse les habló unos momentos. Los rostros de todos se iluminaron como en épocas pasadas. – _¿Qué esperamos?_ Dijo Mercedes –_Manos a la obra_– Dijo Sunshine – _¿Pero después de tantos años? Ya no podría ser cheerio_– Dijo Brittany y Santana la tomó del brazo y dijo –_Ven chiquita y te lo explicaré despacito_– Y se la llevó a un lado. –_Eso es felicidad_– Dijo Tina. –_Juntarnos fue una idea excelente_– Dijo Artie. –_Yo coordinaré también con mis contactos en la ciudad; ya regreso_– dijo Azimio dándole un beso a Mercedes. Así, todos comentaban lo que les dijo Jesse. Sue y Shelby conversaban a un lado de la habitación de Will, mientras Beth estaba al lado de su cama.

Suena el timbre y Sue va a abrir la puerta. Eran Emma y su esposo Carl. Sue les sonríe y les dice: –_Will los esperaba, pero ahora está descansando _– _¡Bien!_ – Contesta Emma –_Hola muchachos_– Le contestan el saludo a Emma. Carl también saluda y se junta con el grupo. Ellos le cuentan lo que está pasando y él también se pone contento y junto con Emma, dicen que colaborarán.

**2º Capítulo**

**Me destrozaste el corazón, maldito egoísta**

_Agradezco sus amables comentarios y sé que algunos se pueden sentir confundidos de lo que proyecté para varios en el futuro, pero no se olviden que es una **propuesta** desde mi punto de vista particular, sin perder la construcción de los personajes. Nada indica que, al final, ellos terminen así o no, ya que queda a la libertad de los creadores y guionistas de la serie y no a los deseos de los fans. Este fic lo empecé a escribir en un foro hace casi un año y al publicarlo aquí y revisarlo, veo que hay cosas que se cumplieron y otras no, pero los personajes, básicamente, continúan siendo los mismos. En la vida real, y eso lo sabemos, las parejas de escuela, en la mayoría de los casos, no terminan juntos al pasar los años. Eso es algo así como un deseo de Kent y Barbie. Esta es una propuesta basada precisamente en eso. Ya lo dije al principio: '**_En la vida, muchas veces no existen los "happy end" que nosotros deseáramos'_**_ sino ¡Qué aburrida sería la vida si todo estuviera predestinado!_ Gracias por la lectura de este fic :)_


End file.
